


Palmam qui meruit ferat

by notsosouthernbelle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsosouthernbelle/pseuds/notsosouthernbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter's plan was to put two scientists in their places, but Rodney was caught in the fallout.</p><p>Warnings: Possible spoilers for 'First Contact' & 'The Lost Tribe.' Was not written as a tag for the episodes, but can be considered as one, if you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://karri-kln1671.livejournal.com/profile)[**karri_kln1671**](http://karri-kln1671.livejournal.com/)  who asked for a back story showcasing Sheppard's intelligence in a practical way back in September 2008. I just couldn't resist the idea of Sheppard being hurt by the fact McKay was teasing him about his intelligence in front of someone else...Jackson nevertheless. Plus, to me it has been a curious fact that Sheppard had a schedule for reading his novel and we never really ever saw him read anything else, except graphic novels (is that what they are called now?). Anyways, it made me think that either he has or has had problems with reading and may have been teased about it. Hence, this little bunny was born.
> 
> I don't have any clue as to the process of obtaining a doctoral degree. Heck, I can't even finish either one of my Masters. All of my research came up with basically nothing. So, I had to take an educated guess, which is probably totally wrong. I can live with that. If anyone wishes to correct me, I would love to hear from you.
> 
> As for Caldwell, I figured for someone of his rank & position (for him to be in command of the Daedalus & to have been considered for command of Atlantis), he should have a higher degree. For some reason, I see him as the type to futz with electronic equipment, robots, & miniature planes/cars/boats in his off time.

_  
**Now...**  
_

 

“Sheppard!” Rodney called after the retreating back of his friend. It had been two days now and Sheppard had holed up in his office for one reason or another. Rodney saw the chance and wasn’t going to lose it. Day was the day he was going to get an answer.

 

What he didn’t expect was Lt. Col. John Sheppard whirring around in anger. “God Dammit, Rodney! Can’t you just leave it and me alone? Just once?!” Not waiting for a response, Sheppard turned on his heels and stalked towards the conference room.

 

Shocked, McKay stood speechless in the corridor for a few moments before regaining his wits and headed to the briefing. Slipping into the seat next to Sheppard, Rodney continued to slip him sidelong glances, but the prior anger was gone, replaced with his usual mask of politeness as he and Major Lorne discussed...whatever it was they were discussing.

 

Woolsey cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Thank you. I know that many of you have lodged complaints about the number of staff required for daily staff briefings. Upon review of this policy and the amount of downtime it has created...”

 

Somewhere in Woolsey's long, drawn out speech, Rodney zoned out. Thankfully, this time Zelenka was doing all the talking and he could mull over the enigma that was Sheppard.

Hearing returned, as the meeting concluded, and he heard a sharp ‘ _ **No!**_ ’ from beside him. “What the hell, Sheppard?”

 

“Mr. Woolsey made the announcement in here to the rest of the senior staff and asked Colonel Sheppard if he could make it citywide,” said Zelenka from the other side of Rodney, as Sheppard hurriedly left the room .

 

“And that was his reaction?”

 

“Sadly, yes.”

 

“What the hell is his problem? Do you know?”

 

“Maybe. But it is not my place to say. You should ask Colonel Sheppard.”

 

“I have, but he acts like he is angry with me.” “Jerk,” he muttered under his breath, looking back over his shoulder at the once again retreating figure.

 

**********

 

 _  
 **A little over one month ago...**  
_

 

Colonel Samantha Carter stared down at the paper in front of her. _Has it been that long already?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

 

"Colonel, I hope I am not interrupting you," said General Landry.

 

"Of course not, General. I was just thinking about how time flies. I just received this," Sam said holding up the notification. “I can't wait to give Colonel Sheppard the official news."

 

"Yes. Well, you may want to wait to tell him," Landry said handing Carter a mangled package.

 

"Wha-" she said, realization dawning. "Oh, no. What happened?"

 

"I don't know. A screener brought this to my attention. They decided Colonel Sheppard would be very upset when he received this. I agreed."

 

"Yes, I agree. I don't think he would be overly happy. I will see what I can do to have everything reissued before I leave for Area 51."

 

"Good. I will leave you to it then."

 

Sighing, Sam picked up the phone to call her contacts to see about having everything reissued. Hours later, after talking with her contacts and submitting several additional forms, Sam hung up satisfied. She could only hope that she would receive everything in time for the Daedalus' next run to Atlantis.

F

 

**********

 

 _  
 **Three weeks ago...**  
_

 

Sam had almost forgotten about her request between briefings and moving all of her things back to R&D at Area 51, when she looked up and saw a Airman standing in her the lab's doorway with several oversized envelopes. "Thank you."

 

"No problem, ma'am."

 

Carter would never tell Sheppard of the problem; he had worked too hard. _Now to put a couple of overly cocky scientists in their place._

 

**********

 

"Colonel Caldwell!" Sam called out. Thankfully, the Colonel was still at the SGC taking care of last minute details, instead of on the Daedalus.

 

"Colonel," Caldwell said by way of greeting as Carter caught up with him.

 

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor when you get to Atlantis?" Sam went on to explain her plan for extracting revenge.

 

**********

 

Eighteen days as an intergalactic ferry boat captain gave Stephen Caldwell a lot of time to think.

 

 _The siege was over and repairs on Atlantis and the Daedalus were underway. Sheppard had been helping out wherever necessary. The day prior, he had asked if when Caldwell had a few moments he could talk to him._

 

 _By all reports, the younger man was slacker and a rogue. Someone who couldn't be trusted. The person standing in front of him painted an entirely different picture. He looked weary, worn down, but was still working around the clock. He made sure everyone else had gotten some rest and something to eat, but did little of it himself._

 

 _"Colonel. Am I to assume that we will have regular contact with Earth now?"_

 

 _"Yes. The Daedalus will be making periodic supply runs and I believe there will be weekly databursts to the SGC. If I may ask, why are you so concerned Major? I had been told that you were told that this might have been a one way trip."_

 

 _"Uh, yes, sir. It's just...that well, being around all these geeks got me thinking."_

 

 _"Can't handle it, Sheppard?" asked Caldwell heatedly._

 

 _"No, sir. I can handle it just fine," Sheppard said confused at Caldwell's sudden icy turn in attitude. "Actually, I want to go back and get my PhD in mechanical and aerospace engineering, sir."_

 

 _OK, that was unexpected. “I am not sure what you want me to do.”_

 

“ _Even while I was stationed in Afghanistan & McMurdo, I was able to continue my education with the assistance of the Air Force. I am hoping the SGC can help me now, and I don’t feel comfortable with Dr. McKay, since he is a member of my team, chairing my dissertation committee. In all honesty, sir, I don’t feel comfortable with any of the scientists from Atlantis chairing my committee. Is there someone you could recommend that I speak with at the SGC?”_

 

“ _Sheppard, you are going to have to have a couple of scientists from Atlantis on your committee. Even with regular contact from Earth and routine runs of the Daedalus, someone here will have to oversee your work.”_

 

“ _I understand that, sir. I just don’t feel comfortable with any of them being the chair.”_

 

“ _I think that Colonel Carter would be the person to ask. She has done quite a lot of work in the fields aerospace engineering and the integration of otherworld technology, especially Ancient technology. Type up your proposal and send it in the next databurst.”_

 

“ _Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”_

 

 

**********

 

Caldwell had been very surprised when Sheppard asked him to become part of his committee. He always thought that Carter recommended that Sheppard ask him; very few people knew he held a PhD in electrical engineering. Sheppard had some good ideas and he was keen to debate the merits of them with Sheppard.

 

It had not taken as long as Stephen thought it would for Sheppard to complete the program; he was already ahead of the game working with several of the scientists- primary Zelenka, Kusanagi, & Simpson. Thankfully, the SGC, through the Pentagon, had arrangements with several universities that allowed for ‘unusual circumstances’ in their degree programs. It allowed Sheppard to transfer his work completed under the tutelage of the scientists, provided they held teaching degrees in that field or could be shown by an independent body to have specialized knowledge.

 

Communications had been the most difficult to arrange. Weir tried to arrange some time every week, if not every month, during the databurst. She also allocated Sheppard additional data space in the databurst.

 

Stephen was amazed at the tenacity and sheer force of will Sheppard showed when completing his questions for the dissertation committee.

 

Sometimes progress meeting would have to be postponed or cancelled altogether. The meetings would be interrupted by for one reason or another, or Sheppard would fall asleep while standing up or in the middle of answering a question. He would be very embarrassed, apologize, but everyone, including Stephen, knew the hours Sheppard put in.

 

Hell, Stephen even remembered when Sheppard had shown up for the committee in full tac gear straight from a one-day turned four-day mission and debriefing. He was muddy, covered in scratches, bruises, insect bites, and nasty looking welts. Sheppard looked like the walking dead, but refused to go to the infirmary until he completed his monthly meeting. By the end of 15 minutes, Zelenka called an end to the meeting; Sheppard could barely breathe and was losing consciousness.

 

**********

 

 _  
 **Two days ago...**  
_

 

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard had been overseeing the unloading of the Daedalus when he was approached by Caldwell.

 

“Col. Sheppard, come with me.”

 

Seeing a manila envelope in Caldwell’s hand, fear and uncertainty raced through Sheppard. Surely they weren’t relieving him of command, were they? “Can this wait, sir? We are about halfway though unloading of the Daedalus.”

 

Caldwell was about to tell him no, when he Sheppard yelled out, “Anderson, watch out behind you! Miers, be careful! We don’t need anyone out here hurt because you can’t watch where you are going.” “Sorry, sir.”

 

“That’s OK, Sheppard. As you were. When you get done, report to Woolsey’s office.”

 

“Sir, yes, sir.”

 

**********

 

Zelenka had received an email with the last databurst notifying him that Lt. Colonel John Sheppard had been officially awarded his PhD in mechanical & aeronautical engineering. He and the rest of Sheppard’s PhD committee was asked by Colonel Carter not to say anything to Sheppard unless specifically asked and then if possible to misdirect him. They were all to gather in Woolsey’s office when Caldwell summoned them. According to the email, Dr’s Jackson and McKay would also be summoned; apparently Jackson told Carter how they teased Sheppard about being Mensa qualified and military, and Carter being Carter, decided to end the teasing once and for all.

 

Radek was sure that Sheppard was not going to be happy; he had fought to keep his status a secret; it had been very hard for everyone involved. Rodney had wanted to know why Sheppard was always in the labs with either Zelenka, Kusanagi, or Simpson; granted when Radek said that Sheppard was helping with a project, he wasn’t technically lying. Now Zelenka and the rest of his PhD committee was beaming with pride.

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter's plan was to put two scientists in their places, but Rodney was caught in the fallout.

_  
**Woolsey's Office (the 'gate active in the background)...**   
_

 

“This is so stupid. I have important work I was doing. Why was I dragged to this powwow? Seriously…”

 

“Rodney, just shut up for once and listen. I think you will be interested. Very interested,” said Zelenka.

 

“At what time has anything you had to say been interesting?”

 

“Rodney, I do not take it personally. I know you have been in the labs for several days straight. No break. And you and Colonel Sheppard have been strained lately. Yes?”

  
Suddenly the computer screen in Woolsey’s office flared to life. On-screen is Colonel Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson.

 

“What has that got to do with anything?” asked Rodney, confused, not seeing the computer screen flared to life.

 

“Rodney, it has everything to do with it and as you know, Radek always has something interesting to say.”

 

“Thank you, Colonel Carter.”

 

“Thank you, Colonel Carter,” Rodney says in a mocking sing-song voice. “And since when do you call Zelenka, Radek? Wait, wait, you know what? I don’t want to know.”

 

“Actually, Rodney, Radek and I have served on the same PhD committee for three and half years.”

 

“Three and half years?! Which of these morons took 31/2 years to get another PhD?”

 

"That 'moron' would be standing directly behind you," said Carter with a wince.

 

McKay turned around to give the person a tongue lashing they would never forget, only to find Sheppard had entered Woolsey's office and was standing directly behind him. "Sheppard!?"

 

"Sorry, Colonel Sheppard, or should I say, Dr. Sheppard. I thought this conversation would go somewhat differently and in person, but events have prevented otherwise. I hope you understand."

 

Sheppard could only nod numbly, while McKay looked back and forth between the monitor and Sheppard.

 

"Colonel Caldwell,, if you will do the honors."

 

"Of course."

 

"Colonel Sheppard, if you will?" Caldwell said motioning for the still stunned man to step forward. "The University of Southern California- Viterbi School of Engineering acknowledges that Colonel John Sheppard, USAF, has officially met and completed all the required treatises and course requirements for the PhD program in Aeronautics and Mechanical Engineering.

 

It is further recognized that Colonel Sheppard's research and work in aerospace design and fluid dynamics has been instrumental in the development of new experimental aircraft and spacecraft by the USAF. Congratulations, Colonel Sheppard." Caldwell took a still shocked Sheppard's hand and shook it, handing the diploma over. Leaning a little closer, he said quietly so that only Sheppard could hear, "Dr. Weir would be proud of you."  


"Uh, thank you, sir." The mention of Elizabeth snapped Sheppard out of his fugue-like state. Everyone, except McKay who was staring at him with a strange look, was congratulating him. It made Sheppard want to bolt.

 

Before he could find a good reason to leave, Colonel Carter spoke up again, "That is not all Colonel Sheppard. When I signed off on your graduation application before sending it to the Dean of the College to be approved, guess what I found."

 

"I have no idea, ma'am," Sheppard said confused, staring at the smug image of Sam Carter. Beside her, Daniel Jackson was looking slightly impressed.

 

"No clue, Sheppard?" Carter shook her head in bewilderment. "I found an approved graduation application from another doctoral program."

 

"I don't understand, ma'am. I told you about-"

 

"Wait! You mean he has two!?" squeaked McKay.

 

"I have two? Two what?"

 

"Two PhD's, idiot. Why didn't you tell me you had a doctorate?"

 

"No, McKay. I only have one. I worked on another but the application was denied."

 

"Actually, Colonel, that is where you are wrong," interrupted Carter. "Apparently, your application was approved the day you shipped out to Atlantis."

 

"I always assumed..."

 

Caldwell had to once again reassess his initial impression of Sheppard. There was more, much more, to the pilot than the facade he presented to everyone.

 

"The message was never forwarded. I am so sorry, Colonel."

 

"It's not a problem, Colonel Carter."

 

Not really believing Sheppard, but not knowing how to respond, Carter said, "So, I guess congratulations are in order, again."

 

"Uh, thank you."

 

**********

  
"Um...so, anyone care to tell me what all that was about?" asked John when the SGC signed off, with an admonishment from Carter to McKay that 'people were not all that they appeared to be.'

 

"Colonel?" said Zelenka.

 

"That," Sheppard said pointing at the monitor. "This," he continued taking in Woolsey's office with a gesture of his hand. "I mean, Colonel Carter could have sent the news to me via email in the databurst. Hell, she could have just attached a letter to the diploma, for all I care."

 

"Sure, she could have. But now you get to show off, be the center of attention," said Rodney, smugly, perplexed by Sheppard's reaction.

 

"No. I am not like you."

 

"Colonel Sheppard." interrupted Caldwell before Sheppard and McKay could get started and somewhat admonishing the younger colonel, "Colonel Carter thought you might want to allow your teammates to share in the celebration of your accomplishments.”

 

"Yes, well...if that is all, sir? I still have duties to attend to."

 

Perplexed at Sheppard’s attitude, but not willing to call him on it in front of his colleagues, Caldwell dismissed the younger man with a note to see him later. “Oh, and Sheppard?” Caldwell said as John reached the door, waiting for him to turn around so he could see his face. “Marks & Novak want you to think about getting your Doctorate in Applied Mathematics. When you decide to, they said to talk to them.”

 

Sheppard could only just stare at Caldwell stupidly. _They want what?_

 

Zelenka came to his rescue, “I think Colonel Sheppard says thank you, but he will have to think about it at this point.”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Blushing at his mistake. “I mean, yes, sir. I’ll think about it,” he continued unconvincingly, then fled the room as quickly as he could manage.

 

**********

 

“What the hell has gotten into Sheppard? First, he doesn’t tell me about his working on his doctorate. I could have helped him-”

 

“Rodney, I think that was the reason.”

 

“What?”

 

“Colonel Sheppard is very smart and didn’t need your kind of ‘help.’ He needed to concentrate and not be arguing with you over every little thing. Nor does he need to be teased constantly regarding his intelligence. Perhaps you remember what it was like? Yes?” Zelenka said disapprovingly.

 

“Wha-?”

 

“Rodney, do you remember when Dr. Jackson was here?”

 

“Of course, I do. What does that have to do with anything?” This conversation was more convoluted than a grodian knot.

 

“You and Dr. Jackson made some comments when, unfortunately, Colonel Sheppard was questioning his approach on his dissertation. It had been months since he completed his dissertation, but the Dean had yet to sign off on his graduation.”

 

“Oh my god! Is this about the Mensa comment? Sheppard wants me to acknowledge that he is smart?! That is why I was dragged away from important research? Fine.” Ignoring the protests of everyone in Woolsey’s office, he keyed his comm. “Sheppard?” A pause. “You are smarter than the average grunt. Happy?” Before Sheppard could comment, Rodney closed the channel.

 

“Dr. McKay! Colonel Sheppard had nothing to do with this. He truly thought he was coming for a meeting,” said Caldwell, his voice deadly quiet. “Any other problems you need to work out with Sheppard.”

 

“Dr. McKay, I _**strongly**_ urge you to work out your problems with Colonel Sheppard and soon,” advised Woolsey, noting the still existing tension between Sheppard and McKay.

 

“Huh. Yeah, whatever. Can I go now? I have important science stuff to do.”

 

Zelenka sighed. Rodney just wasn’t getting it. Would he ever? His thoughts were interrupted by Woolsey’s less than enthusiastic, “Of course, Dr. McKay.” _Woolsey got, why can’t you Rodney?_

 

**********

 

Sheppard practically ran to his quarters. He was wasn't sure what to think of all of the emotions running through him. The only thing he knew was that he was not very good company right now and the best thing for him to do was to concentrate on work.

 

John just made it to his quarters when his Rodney's voice came over his comm. Answering with a brief 'yeah,' he listened to McKay's brief rant. Was he happy? _No, not really. You don't understand at_ _ **all**_ _._

 

Looking at the diplomas he still held in his hand, John fought the urge to shred them. He had earned them. He realized this, these pieces of paper, was the culmination of all the hard work of his childhood. Lightly running his fingers across his name on the diplomas, John's whisper was barely audible, "Well, I did it. This is for you. I love you and miss you so much, mom. Wish you were here." After placing the diplomas back in the envelope, Sheppard placed the envelope in the bottom of his footlocker.

 

Sheppard then left his quarters to help the orient new personnel that arrived on the Daedalus.

 

**********

 

 _  
**Now...**   
_

 

After the briefing, McKay found Sheppard in his office. "Look Sheppard, don't say anything, OK?" Seeing Sheppard nod, Rodney continued, "I'm sorry about teasing you about Mensa, OK? I didn't mean it. Really. You're smart, in a layman sort of way. Not as smart as me, of course. I didn't realize you were so sensitive about it. Anyways, I just wanted to apologize."

 

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

 

Awkward silence permeated the office, Sheppard hoping that McKay would leave and McKay hoping that Sheppard would volunteer infomation.

 

 _Figures he wouldn't volunteer any information; it's like pulling eye-teeth._ "Can I ask you a question?"

 

Sheppard shot McKay a look, but said, "Yeah, I guess." He was tired of fighting, of hiding. _Come on, John, get a grip! McKay deserves to know._

 

 _"_ Why didn't you include me on your committee? I mean, I could have helped you. I am a genius, you know?" McKay finished awkwardly.

 

"That is two questions. You said one." Before Rodney could protest the teasing, Sheppard said, "To be honest, my first thought was to, include you but I am your boss, McKay-in military situations and in the field. Plus, we are teammates. I wanted, needed, to keep that separate from my academics." Never looking at his friend, Sheppard continued, "I knew I wasn't going to totally be able to separate myself from my position or job, but I knew that there were some scientists who did less fieldwork. I asked Elizabeth's opinion for those people she thought would be my suitable choices and who would be most likely to accept. Colonel Caldwell suggested that I contact Colonel Carter for further help. After getting her thoughts, I chose her as my chair. With Elizabeth's and Colonel Carter's help, I chose Zelenka, Kusanagi, Simpson, Novak, & Colonel Caldwell."

 

"Caldwell?"

 

"Yes, Colonel Caldwell. He has a Doctorate in Electrical Engineering."

 

"Color me impressed."

 

"Yeah, me too. I didn't know it either."

 

"Still, why the big secret?"

 

John sighed. So that were back to that again. "It wasn't a _big_ _ **secret.**_ It just...,"taking a deep breath, he continued, finally looking at Rodney, "look, it is hard to explain. OK?" _I really, really wish he wouldn't push the subject._

 

McKay searched Sheppard's face for any hint of deception. All he saw was open honesty. "Well, I still don't see what the problem is, but if you don't want people to to know you are something other than a dumb grunt-"

 

"Flyboy," muttered Sheppard under his breath.

 

"Flyboy. Grunt. Whatever. That is your choice," said McKay, disappointed that Sheppard would not open up to him. "Anyways, I just can't see why-"

 

"No, you can't.” Taking a deep breath, steeling himself for the conversation to come; Sheppard opened his mouth, then quickly closed it, eyes darting around his office like he was beginning to panic. “I’m suddenly feeling claustrophobic in here,” he said. “I'm think I'm going to head out to the balcony.” Before Rodney even had a chance to respond, Sheppard had pushed to his feet, headed out his office and down the corridor.

 

**********

 

John exited the corridor onto a secluded balcony where he knew they would not be disturbed. He didn't have to look behind him to know that Rodney had followed him. What did surprise him was that his friend did not venture further onto the balcony area to join him at the railing. Finally turning away from the view to face his friend, John broke the awkward silence. "Say what you have to say."

 

Rodney looked, really looked at his friend. Although Sheppard was not looking directly at him, he could now see the new lines of stress etched on his friend's face. "Look, Sheppard- John, I don't know why you don't want people to know about..." McKay trailed off, vaguely gesturing at his head.

 

"What? That I am smart?"

 

"Well, yeah. I mean not as smart as me. Of course, no one is as smart as I am. And hey, your in the Army-"

 

"Air Force."

 

"Air Force, whatever," McKay continued dismissively without missing a beat. "No one expects you to be _**THAT**_ smart."

 

" _That_ is problem." Sheppard sighed. McKay would never understand. Turning his back on his friend, Sheppard rested his head on his forearms, leaning against the railing.

 

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

 

Sheppard whirled around, with something between sadness and anger flashing in his eyes, "What do I _mean_ by that? Do you ever listen to yourself? No, don't answer that. The problem I have is that no one ever expects anything of me...well, except to maybe screw-up, but anything good...nope. Not me." Turning around to face the ocean once again, the fight drained out of him, Sheppard braced himself on the railing. "Did you know that Elizabeth forced the IOA into promoting me and giving me command of Atlantis?" Before Rodney could respond with a ' _Yes, everyone did,'_ Sheppard continued with a statement that threw Rodney for a loop, "She reminded me of my mom in that way. you know. She fought the school system so that once I recovered enough I could attend regular classes."

 

"Recovered enough? Recovered from what?" Rodney was having a hard time following the conversation.    
_What else was new when conversing Sheppard as of late?_

 

John turned around, this time looking Rodney straight in the face. "My mom and I were in car accident when I was young. I hit my head pretty hard. I was in a coma for almost two months; I had to relearn everything. It took years. For years, my mom homeschooled me because of my problems,"John said, tapping his finger against his temple, "and because the school wanted to put me in    
_special_   
classes. By the time I started regular classes in high school, I only had one lingering problem; it took a while but I learned to deal with it as well. The only time I still have problems is when I am really, really tired..." He trailed off, was silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Finally, he spoke, "It took a long time for me to think of myself as something other than stupid. After the accident, my brother always called me retarded-"

 

"And your parents didn't correct him? You had been in a coma! What did they expect? For you to come out of it with a genius IQ?"

 

John smiled slightly at his friend's outrage on his behalf. "Yeah, they tried explaining to him that I had been in an accident and that I had some brain damage. My mom would tell him that I hurt my brain and that it would take a while for it to get better. My dad would kind of laugh and tell him that I was 'mentally incapacitated.' He was always using words like that with Dave, then tell him to go look it up. All of Dave's friends and friends of the family...hell, even Dave and my dad treated me like I was stupid. I    
_wasn't_   
.    
_  
**AM**   
_   
not."

 

The conversation with Sheppard had offered more questions than it answered, and some things Rodney knew would never be answered. As it was, this was the most anyone had learned about Sheppard's personal life in one conversation and Rodney knew he was pushing it. "OK," Rodney said, mulling over what Sheppard had said. It finally dawned on Rodney what was going on with Sheppard. "Oh, I get it. I get it. No one here, especially me, has ever said you were stupid. Have they? "

 

"No they haven't."

 

"Good. Because you are not and the fact that you have two doctorates illustrates the point even more. Look, I know that I might occasionally say something, but you know that I don't mean it. Well, you know..."

 

"Yeah, I could never be smart as you."

 

"Yep, but you do beat out most all of the lab monkeys I have working for me, even if one of your doctorates is in a soft science."

 

"As long as I beat out your lab monkeys," Sheppard said, clapping McKay on the shoulder steering him back into the corridor. It was a forced teasing, but it was getting back to normalcy.

 

"I said most." Rodney smiled. He would take forced normalcy over the past few days any time.

 

"   
_Most!?_   
Most, who?"

 

"West, Green, Klemple, Mores, Hisner, Baris, Atziju, Gills, Vornejuvic, Curtin,-" The doors to the balcony closed behind Sheppard and McKay as they made their way down the corridor. _Oh yeah, they were going to be OK. It would take time, and he didn't have answers to all his questions, but their friendship was going to survive._

 


End file.
